There Will Come Soft Rains
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Rain has a mysterious property that comforts people and helps them overcome their difficulties. Cody/Bailey Oneshot


"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes…"

"Now, class, why do you think Mr. Ray Bradbury chose this particular song to be the first sign of humans approaching Mars?" Miss. Tutweiller asked. "Yes, Bailey?" she asked as her eyes glanced over a single hand among many, all wishing to voice their opinion on the fact.

"Um, its possible that the song was used to describe Mars as a planet. You know, how a planet walks in beauty, with no clouds or stuff obscuring the sky, only stars. And how there is day and light on the planet, which represents the 'dark and bright' portion of the song. The best of day and night. I'm not sure about the eyes, though…"

"And excellent observation, Miss. Pickett. Any other ideas? Maybe about the eyes?" Miss. Tutweiller glanced around the room. Not a single hand was up in the air. Apparently, Susan did a good job interpreting the song.

"Well done, Bailey," she praised. "Lets move on, shall we? Susan, please continue reading."

"The singer clasped her hands to her mouth. She stood, bewildered…" Susan began, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Miss Tutweiller sure chose an appropriate time to clasp her hands to her mouth," Zack observed.

"Uh, ya, she sure did," Cody replied absent-mindedly. He was thinking about something different. Something that Zack couldn't even hope to fathom. If it were possible to "look" at a thought, you would see that Cody was thinking something about academics or about Mars. But there was something else in Cody's mind.

_It wasn't everyday that somebody could outsmart Cody academically. _He had gotten used to that fact since his brother wasn't exactly the brightest. However, Bailey touched on something that he hadn't even thought of. _The best of day and night_. There was good as well as bad in everyone: anybody knew that. But to think of a planet that way…

Cody shook his head. He was rambling – something he never did; especially internal rambling. Additionally, Bailey's answer to the question made perfect sense! Why was he trying to make an average answer seem like it was more? It really wasn't exactly a brilliant answer that he should be gawking at – it was logical, simple, and correct. But not brilliant.

"Cody?" A voice interrupted, succeeding in interfering with his thoughts, at least temporarily. It would come sneaking back in at the dead of night when Cody least expects it.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What are you thinking about? You've been standing there with your binder half-stuffed in your backpack for like an hour! Come on, there's five minutes to jump into the hot tub before Biology begins."

"Oh, yeah…erm, I was thinking about Ray Bradbury's sense of poetry. Who else would have been smart enough to choose _There Will Come Soft Rains_ as a topic for the second-to-last chapter?"

"You're already _that_ far? I haven't even started reading yet!" Zack exclaimed.

"We were reading in class today!" Cody said, appalled.

"Oh, yeah. I was too busy looking at Bailey's eyes." Zack replied.

"Ugh," Cody shook his head, disgusted. "Lets just go."

"You know, I was wondering about that chapter. You called it _There Will Come Soft Rains_, right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "What about it?"

"I though it doesn't rain on Mars."

Cody laughed. "You should've read by now that the book's setting isn't always on Mars. It's a series of short vignettes and occasionally the setting is on Earth, where, in case you didn't know, _rains_."

"Haha, very funny Cody," Zack replied. "Of course I know it rains on Earth. But anyway, what was it about?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Cody asked suspiciously. "Do you want to pretend you got a head start on the reading or something?"

"No…" Zack replied. "I was just curious."

Cody wasn't convinced, but his urge to show off overcame his desire to keep Zack in the dark. "Its about this house. It's the last house around for miles due to a nuclear bomb. Its owners have died, but this mechanical house is in denial and is always making breakfast and singing songs to its owners, who aren't present because they're dead. Now, this new nuke comes and destroys the house, and it shows the house's desperate attempt to save itself; but it still crumbles. In a nutshell: it's the atrocities of the human nature of violence and war."

Zack yawned.

"Hey, you asked the question. The least you could do is to feign interest!" Cody said.

"Whatever," Zack said. "So why is the title called 'Soft Rains'? Surely rain isn't some after-affect of a nuke."

"He was just using the rain as a way to create a gloomy and sad setting – one that's appropriate for the aftermath of a nuclear explosion and one of destruction."

"Rain? Gloomy? Haha. I _love_ the rain," Zack exclaimed. "You can do so much under it. Like pushing you into a puddle…"

"You know, I like rain too. There are lots of things you can do under it," Bailey interrupted." She then looked into Cody's eyes and glanced away. She then muttered something inaudible.

"What'd you say?" Zack asked. Cody just smiled.

"Come on, come on, into the classroom, else you be late," Miss. Tutweiller said, pushing the twins and Bailey into a nearby door.

"Wait, you teach _Biology_ too?" Zack asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not happy about it either. So lets just cooperate and get everything over with, okay?"

Zack nodded happily. "I'm with that."

* * *

"Class, we're having a little history lesson today," Miss. Tutweiller said. "I'm sure you all know about Darwin and his escapade in the Galapagos Islands, right?"

The class nodded.

"Good. Maybe we can end the lesson quick and you can do your homework in class," Miss. Tutweiller suggested. "So who can tell me what Darwin's theory was when he noticed the different beak shapes of the finches of their respective islands? Zack?"

"Huh?" Zack responded. "Oh, yeah…umm…I knew this in 6th grade. I thought school was supposed to teach us new stuff!"

Miss. Tutweiller sighed. "We can't teach you new stuff if you can't even remember old stuff. That's why today is called _review_. Yes, Cody?"

"Well, Darwin's finches played an important role in his inception of the theory of Evolution. He theorized that these finches originated from mainland South America and migrated to the island forcibly due to a storm or other weather occurrence. Because of the different habitats present on the islands, each bird grew to have different beak sizes," Cody replied.

"That's what Darwin called natural selection," Bailey chimed in.

"Good job. On what ship…" Miss. Tutweiller began, but was interrupted by Cody's haste to speak.

"He didn't develop that theory until he took samples of the finches onboard the HMS Beagle and examined them more closely. He didn't even know they were separate species of finches until they were brought back to England in 1839 when John Gould examined them and determined them to be 12 species of finches."

"No, he returned to England in 1837," Bailey said.

Cody thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, of course."

"Why should we care?" Zack threw his hands up into the air.

"Yes, why should we?" Miss. Tutweiller seemed to have lost all patience in the pair.

"Since you two already know _so much_, why don't you just spend the rest of the day off so I can teach Biology and History in peace?"

"What?" Zack asked. "What about me?"

"I wish I could let you out…but I don't have a legitimate reason. In Algebra today, you weren't even able to provide an answer for the square root of 4," Miss. Tutweiller said.

"And I answered correctly!" Zack replied.

"The answer is 2, Zack, not root beer," Cody said as he patted Zack on the back and left the room.

* * *

_tut…tut…tut…_ A slight drizzle softly tapped against the hard window pain aboard the SS Tipton. It was just loud enough to awake Cody from his slumber. Or maybe it was the slow, rhythmic tapping above on the deck.

For some reason, Cody was pulled towards the soft tapping. Pulling on a pair of pants and a windbreaker, he trudged outside into the light breeze and cool rain.

"Cody?" A voice called out.

"Bailey?" Cody asked. "What are you doing out here. You're going to catch a cold!"

Bailey sneered. "I was just about to asked you the same thing."

Cody gripped the railings that protected him from falling into the mouths of hungry waves and the perils of a watery grave. "I woke up and felt an urge to come up – like there was something up here waiting for me."

Bailey nodded. "I felt the same thing, ever since I heard the rain. I've always loved the rain. It was under the rain when I first rescued the little pig that would become my friend. And it was also under the rain where I tasted my first tomato." She grinned widely and stared off into the cloudy horizon.

"I came up here because I heard a rhythmic tap that reminded me of _Eye of the Tiger_. I always loved that song."

Bailey looked embarrassed. "Oops, I'm sorry I woke you up."

Cody looked into Bailey's eyes and grinned. "No problem. I wake up to Zack singing Sarah Brightman. You know how high that can get…"

Bailey giggled. "That must be a sight to see."

"Not if its two in the morning when your cranky and you find that you just woke up to your brother sleep-singing to Sarah Brightman," Cody chuckled. "You know, we should go somewhere inside where its warm."

"Ok. How about the pool?" Bailey suggested as she pointed to a small building just a few steps away.

"Sure," Cody said as he slowly walked towards it. The pool was covered by a thick tarp and couldn't be unrolled without a card key, so Cody decided to plop down on a poolside recliner instead.

Bailey pushed a nearby recliner next to Cody's and sat down as well. "You know, the rhythmic tapping of rain really is comforting and peaceful," she observed.

"It is. Yet another great thing about rain, like pushing me into a puddle."

Bailey laughed. "Does Zack really do that to you?"

"That's not even half of it. Zack pushed me naked into the hotel hallway once…"

At this point, Bailey was clutching her stomach as she attempted to stifle her laughter.

"You know, it's all right to laugh. When I look back on it, I see how amusing it must have been."

The room grew quiet again and the slow tapping of rain against glass reverberating around the room was the only thing one could hear.

Cody broke the silence. "I heard what you said before Biology. One of the reasons why you liked rain."

Bailey turned red. "Because I ate my first tomato under the rain?"

Cody laughed quietly. "And I would love to hear that story. But, no. You said that you liked the rain because you could kiss under it?"

_He knew. There is no turning back now_. "Come, Cody, I want to show you something." She grasped Cody's hand and led him outside. Outside, under the slow drizzle, she leaned in and kissed Cody first on the cheek, and then on his lips.

The tapping of soft rains melded with the increased heartbeat of the two, all beating as one.

"Ray Bradbury was wrong. Rain's mood isn't gloomy and sad. In fact, I feel as if I just flew past the stars on silver wings," Cody breathed.

Bailey smiled. "Exactly. _That's _why I love rain so much. It helped me overcome my self-doubt and replace it with confidence. I was afraid, but the rain helped me overcome just that. It was just like the tomato. I was afraid of eating such a strange, red fruit. But I overcame that because the rain comforted me and urged me to try new things."

"You and rain sure have a bond, don't you?" Cody laughed, not caring that the drizzle had become more serious and that his hair was now dripping wet.

"I sure do," Bailey said, and leaned in again.

"There was always a minority afraid of something, and a great majority afraid of the dark, afraid of the future, afraid of the past, afraid of the present, afraid of themselves and shadows of themselves."

* * *

**A bit pointless? It didn't end up quite the way I had wanted it to be, but I'm proud of it nonetheless. A short oneshot with a side of rambling on my part. Please R&R. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
